Reality or Insanity? Well, screw it
by hispanicotaku
Summary: 16 year-old Cristine is left to die after being beat bloody by her tormenter, but instead the unexpected happened. She was transported into her favorite anime, Attack on Titan! Certain that it is a dream, Cristine is taken prisoner (for who knows what) and a trial held by the officials will decide her fate. The worst part, she can't speak Japanese! JeanxCrist CristxLevi Review!
1. The end is just the beginning

Prolouge

It was a cold day, my breath left white smoke that trailed behind me as I ran to home. I held one hand on my bruised eye and turned a corner to catch my breath. Why me? Why do they always go for me? These questions didn't go unanswered because I already knew why. It was because I am weak. It is because I am weak that they can hurt me. The sound of hurried footsteps cut off my train of thought. "Crap!" I whispered quietly. I turned around only to be facing the one and only, Mark Tracy. His thick figure towered over me, his beautiful, cold face held an evil smile. I was caught, now I must pay.

"Looks like I caught you. Hand over the money, if you decided to run again the punishment will be worse." I slowly took a step back trembling in fear, but in a matter of seconds his fist collided into face throwing me onto the floor. This time I had no place to run, his subordinates surrounded me making a ring for both Mark and I. Tears threatened to escaped as I reached for the money in my pocket. This is how the world works, it's kill or be killed. I have no choice but to play the role of the victim. Every moment that made up my sixteen years of life I have been the coward. I can't do this anymore, just because I am a girl those who are stronger than me push me down. But what makes them so strong? What do they have that I don't? If I gave them my money what will change? I carefully stood up my face stinging and blood dripped from my chin. Mark's face of triumph changed to that of confusion, then anger. I gave him the biggest smile I could muster, the pain left me dizzy, but I didn't care, this needs to stop. Enraged, Mark threw another punch which I dodged but he kneed me in the stomach pushing me to the floor again. He started to kick my head and stomach again and again while I was down turning my vision black. I began to cough up blood staining my white t-shirt. "This is what you get maggot! You think you are so strong getting up! Get up from this!" He kicked me again right on my ribs. I screamed in reply, but that didn't stop him. After what seemed to be forever his followers became nervous and told him to stop. He was finally pulled from the bloody heap that was me. "Keep your money! Your medical bills would cost more anyways." Laughing victoriously he left me on the cold alley where I tried to hide. My entire body shuddered with pain as tears streamed my face mixing with a puddle of my own blood. This was it, I was going to die all because I refused to become a victim. My vision started to go black as I stared at the floor. I closed my eyes shut wishing this never happened. Why couldn't I be strong? What did anyone gain from my existence? Nothing. I never had friends and no one will miss me if I die here. I was a nuisance to my parent anyways, they always scolded my presence. At least I have a bit of my dignity dying here. But I could have done so much more, so much more….. I drifted off into the darkness uncertain that I would get out. This is it. If only I would have been stronger….

Whispers disrupted the silence as I started to regain my consciousness. What is going on? My eyelids flickered open to a dark ceiling with a glow from the candle besides me. How did I get here? I thought for a second and all the memories of the encounter with Mark came flooding through. Oh God, I can't believe I actually survived that. Wherever I am these people must have saved me. But why not take me to a hospital? It doesn't matter right? I slowly tried to sit up on the warm bed gasping in pain. This is going to be harder than I thought. I shifted to try a different way then froze staring at the set of eyes on the other side of the room studying me. The glow of the candle flickered of their faces as they were dead silent. I was still frozen with shock, but it wasn't from the pain or the stares. It was because of their faces. They looked like anime characters?! My surprised stare lowered to their clothing. All of them were wearing uniforms that had white pants, many strapping belts, long brown boots, and a jacket with an emblem with dual wings. Their uniforms struck a familiar chord within me until I realized why. These are people from the survey corps in the anime Shingeki no Kyojin. I loved this series, but why are they all here so close to me as if I were in it? Confusion swept over my face as I whipped my head painfully to look at my hands. They weren't my usual scarred and rough hands, they felt smooth and clearly looked animated. This is all a dream right? There was no way I could be in an anime right? I must be in a coma. I tried to stand from the bed ignoring the people watching me, but withered in pain. If this was a dream why does in hurt so much? Suddenly, one of the people hidden in the shadows emerged speaking in what sounded to be Japanese. I looked up from my position facing the one and only Levi Ackerman. His impassive face appeared bored and it took me a second to realize that he was scolding me. From what I understood from his jumble of words he said something that sounded like "baka". I'm pretty sure that means idiot in Japanese. Damn this weird as hell dream, at least it could've been subbed.

"What the actual f*** is going on." I said to the group of people, wishing that at least one of them knew English. It was worth a try, but sadly all I got was faces as confused as mine. I looked back to Levi whose eyes were wide and in a flash he ran out of the room. Well that doesn't explain shit. Trying to keep my cool I sat back onto the bed and continued to talk. "Where am I? Is this real? Is this really Shingeki no Kyojin? What wall are we behind? Is it wall Maria, because if it is we are all screwed." The soldiers in the room remained with their strict position and blank faces. "Well, this is perfect!" I yelled at this dream furiously. This all has to be a dream. As if the universe wanted to answer back, the wood door to this room opened revealing Levi and two more guards holding thick handcuffs. I don't like where this dream is going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to put this last time but here it is, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

"Where are you taking me?" My voice cut through the sound of the heavy shackles being tightened around my wrists. Silence. I tried my best to stay calm and not throw a tantrum. I have a feeling that there will be painful consequences if I did. Hands grabbed my arms and hoisted me off the bed and onto my feet. The guards remained by my side and Levi, still expressionless, led the way outside the dark room. Sunlight blinded me momentarily and the guards pushed me to continued walking. These guys mean business. My mind streamed with millions of questions. Where am I going? Why don't they speak? Will they kill me? I don't know, but if they planned on it why would they heal my wounds? The walk to the unknown destination continued for a few more minutes until Levi stopped and opened a door to the right in the never ending hallway. I followed after him and froze. The room was huge and resembled the courtrooms found in the city hall. Realization hit me hard. This was the same room Eren had to await trial in, but did that already happen? People filled the stands and stared at me expectantly, unfrozen from my trance I walked to the isolated chair in the center of the room. I sat down and the guards chained me to it. Why would I be on trial? Did I do anything wrong? I look down to my lap and my eyes widened. I am still wearing my dark blue jeans. I'm still wearing my clothes from the real world, except my white, cotton shirt that was covered in blood. My black converse were also still on my feet. Where do these people think I came from? Why would I be a threat? A loud harsh voice cut off my thoughts. I looked up to face a man with a white beard seated in the podium. He began to speak, but as expected it was all in Japanese. After he finished the room erupted with loud whispers, some were even yelling. I looked over to the members of what appeared to be a cult in confusion. Their gold necklaces made noise as they pointed at me accusingly in desperate and demanding tones. I didn't have to understand what they were saying in order to know they wanted me dead. Terror began to run through my body as I faced the older man in front of me. I mustered my voice and spoke up, "Please, I don't know why I'm here, but I assure you that I'm not a threat. I mean no harm. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. Gomen." The entire room grew silent and stared at me with shocked faces. I turned to Levi for help, but he stood with the other surveycorps members emotionless as usual (shocker). After what seemed to be an eternity, the door I entered from opened with a bang revealing a woman wearing the surveycorps uniform with round glasses and her hair up in a ponytail, Hanji Zoe. Her scream of delight cut through the silence and made my ears ring. Before I had the chance to blink she was in my face studying me. The room erupted into protests and yells, but the man seated in front of me silenced them. After a short statement from Hanji, the man nodded and answered with confirmation. Oh God what did they agree to? The guards came up to my chair, unchained me, and dragged me to follow Hanji walking outside the room. If they agreed for her to dissect me I'm doomed. While planning my escape, the guards threw me into a room and closed the door. I closed my eyes and hope for the worst, but instead of being strapped onto a table for testing I felt the chains on my wrists fall off. I opened my eyes to a table seating a serious Erwin, a bored looking Levi Ackerman, a curious Armin, the smiling Hanji, and a surprised Jean Kristein. Relief washed through my veins as I stared at everyone seated. There aren't going to kill me, for now. An overly excited Hanji motioned to sit in the seat next to her. I cautiously walked and sat at the seat between her and Jean, the center of attention. Well, this is uncomfortable.

***Jean's POV***

"What do you mean she was found outside Wall Rose?" I asked very confused. That means that she survived inside Wall Maria, but that's impossible. Even the best soldier couldn't live in the titan infested area. How could an untrained girl survive?

"It means exactly that." Levi answered clearly bored. This guy pisses me of more than that suicidal bastard. Before I could yell back at him Armin's voice cut me off.

"Not just that. She isn't from behind the walls." He stated nervously his blue eyes boring into mine. Isn't from behind the walls?! It has been centuries since humanity built those walls to save themselves from extinction. Is it possible there has been survivors? I looked to Erwin seated across from me with a troubled expression.

"How?" My question was never answered. The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention. I turned around to see Hanji walking to seat beside me and a girl standing in the doorway wrapped in bandages staring ahead of her with questioning eyes. Whatever thought I had in my mind was wiped clear as I stared gaping at the girl. She had light brown hair that reached her back and bright green eyes that glowed of her tan skin. She looked my age and was about Hanji's height, with a slim figure. She was incredibly beautiful, even though she had many cuts on her face and her loose white shirt was stained with patches of blood. I took note of her unusual pants and shoes. It wasn't until she started to walk to the empty seat beside me until I was out of the trance and closed my mouth. Thankfully no one noticed. This girl was seriously shoving any thought of Mikasa out of my mind. I need to know her. I took a sideway glance at the girl who began to take a seat next to me. Her face remained unreadable as she silently studied everyone. Hanji's obviously excited voice destroyed the silence.

"Hello! My name is Hanji Zoe! The dark fellow next to me is Captain Levi. The boy is Armin, that's my superior Erwin, and the one besides you is Jean Kristein. What's your name?" I resisted the urge to lean closer to the girl. Where was she from? The room was silent for a few seconds until the girl answered in a language I've never heard before. Her steady voice spoke in a tone that sounded like a question until she sighed. What language was that? That certainly confirms she isn't from these walls, but where? Hanji looked at the girl fascinated and pointed at herself repeating her name. Understanding what she meant the strange girl pointed at herself and spoke.

"Cristine Davidson." Hanji clapped with joy and everyone else remained silent. Cristine, a normal name. I continued to stare at her as she pointed at Levi with a serious expression. "Captain. Petra. Gunther. Erd. Aurou." Levi's eyes immediately widened then his face darkened. Even I know what happened to his squad of elites. Each died, but how will she know their names? As if that wasn't already confusing, tears began to fall from her eyes. Did she know they died?! She quickly wiped them away then pointed at Armin. "Mikasa. Eren. Titan." She said the last word slowly. Did she know that Eren was a titan-shifter? She just woke up today and never met him, how would she know that? Armin appeared surprised then studied her matching her determined expression. She skipped Erwin and stared right into my eyes. I was caught off guard by the sadness in them. "Marco." I felt my own eyes widen when she said the name of my fallen friend. How? The entire room fell into a deeper silence and even Hanji stayed quiet staring at the girl. Who was she?


	3. Chapter 3

Jean POV*

"Oh my titan, she's a genius!" Hanji stood up knocking over her chair jumping around like a lunatic. Levi appeared more annoyed (if that were possible) and yelled at her to sit down. Erwin remained unreadable as if what had just happened was nothing, and Armin began to franticly search for something. I might have tried to calm everyone (besides Erwin) down if I weren't preoccupied with staring into the girl's hypnotizing eyes. Her bright green orbs locked into my darker eyes unwavering. It seemed it was hours before Levi threw something at my head (that looked like a duster?) and I turned to look at him dazed.

"Calm it lover boy we about have to sort out what to do with her." I opened my mouth to protest to the lover boy comment then closed it. As obnoxious as that guy is yelling at him will not solve anything. We have to figure out where the girl is from and how she knows about people she never met before. I nodded in agreement and looked up at Armin who was holding a piece of paper and a charcoal pencil.

"It is known that she doesn't speak our language, but we may be able to study it more closely and find some similarities if she writes something." All of us quietly agreed and Hanji appeared to be shaking with excitement ready to scream with anticipation. Armin put both of the objects down on the table and pushed it in front of the girl. At first she stared at it confused then looking up to Armin and understood. She picked up the pencil then began to write. After a few seconds of total astonishment (that she knew how to write) and unease she finished sliding the piece of paper back to Armin. His blue eyes widened as he handed the paper to Hanji. "This is completely different from our form of writing. Some of the symbols seen are repetitive and bunched into groups each meaning something different. I've never seen this before." All of us were bracing for the crazy outburst Hanji would have, but instead she stared at the paper shocked. After a few seconds of silence she finally spoke dead serious.

"Do you think she can go to training Levi?" Levi not surprised by her current mood replied with his emotionless mask back on.

"Yes, but it may be a problem if she can't speak the same language as the other students."

"Train her personally, you start tomorrow." Levi nodded and stood up from his seat leaving without another word. This girl is going to train to be a soldier? How will she do it if she can't even speak, much less understand a word we say?

"Armin, you and I will have to meet here every day at the evening and study her. Not a word of what we discuss will be said to anyone else. Are we clear?" Armin nodded in agreement and left following Levi.

"Erwin, do you think you can stay with Cristine?" For the first time in the past hour Erwin finally spoke.

"Not possible I'm too publicly open and suspicion will arise if she is seen in my home or around me." Hanji nodded understanding then snapped her head right at me.  
"You will look after her. Try to learn her language and teach her ours, you will be responsible to make sure no one finds out about her origins and not to raise suspicion. She will be staying in your home from now on." I stared blankly at Hanji's hard expression in utter shock. She will be staying at my house?! I only have one room?! What if she doesn't like it, or she's offended by my cooking?! I looked at the girl then back at Hanji. "Don't disappoint me!" Hanji gave me a bubbly smile which was as scarier than any glare I've ever received. I am doomed. She then left skipping with Erwin by her side unfazed. It was only me and the girl left in the room. What do I do know? Awkwardly I cleared my throat and signaled for her Cristine to follow me outside. She nodded and gave a small smile as she walked next to me on the way to my house (or should I say apartment?). Holy crap she's beautiful, her long hair bounced playfully on her back as she stared ahead of her studying her surroundings. People passed by staring at her, which I myself had trouble not doing. The sun was slowly disappearing behind Wall Rose and the orange rays was illuminating her already bright eyes. I wanted to kiss her. What?! Where did that come from?! Flustered I tripped on nothing and fell face flat on the cobblestone road. Ouch, so much for wanting to make a good impression. I pushed my face out of the hard road only to see the girl's only mere inches away with a worried expression. She got closer and closer until she…Laughed in my face. After a few seconds of hearing her adorable laughter my face grew hot and I got up and began to speed walk trying to hide my embarrassment. What did I think was going to happen? I just met her and there is no way she will ever like me. It took me a few seconds to realize I was basically running and was surprised to find the girl right beside me keeping up with my pace. Wow she's pretty fast. She didn't even look like she was breaking a sweat. Her focused expression changed when we made eye contact turning into another apologetic one. God she was so pretty. She then surprised me by speaking slowly as if she wanted to make sure she said it right.

"I'm sorry." I am going to die. I am falling so hard. This girl pushed all thoughts of the Eren obsessed Mikasa straight out of my mind. She has to be mine. I will not stop living until she is. No damn titan can get between this. Since when was I so dramatic? I was so deep in my thoughts everything went in slow motion when the girl grabbed my hand saving me from colliding into a lamp post. I need to get a hold of myself. I finally stopped running and turned a corner right into my house at the end of the street. I looked over to the girl and realized her hand was still in mine and my face burned so hot that it could have cooked a potato for Sasha. The girl didn't even seem to notice as she looked around at all the buildings with pure amazement. How come she seems so unaffected by me? Moving that thought aside I finally reached the entrance to my apartment building and let go of the girl's hand. After two flights we were reached my front door and I tried my best to show her around. I showed her the kitchen, the small living room (doesn't even have a couch), and the tiniest bedroom known to man. Wait, where was she going to sleep?! I guess she will sleep in the room while I sleep on the floor. I began to point to the room where she will stay but she began to shake her head refusing. I can't let her sleep on the floor…

**Cristine's POV***

I woke up to the sound of birds outside and began to snuggle closer to source of warmth around me. My eyes flickered open to see arms circled around my waist and something heavy on my shoulder. Wait, why are arms around me?! Trying my best not to thrash around causing me to fall out of bed I slowly turned around to find Jean's face merely centimeters away. Where the hell am I?! In that instant memories of the day before flooded into my head like a fright train. I came into the anime world and happened to share a bed with Jean. Jean fucking Kristein. I am going to have a nosebleed right here and now. I need to get out of here. But do I want to?

I looked up at his peaceful face and the way his lips were slightly open to breathe out. His light hair fell into his eyes and stuck out everywhere. His muscular arms were wrapped securely around me and the thin shirt he wore defined his hard chest and amazing abs… What?! There's no way I can fall for an anime character! Right? I suddenly felt uncomfortable and got off the bed thankful I was still in full clothing. I stretched and walked to his small kitchen taking one last glance at Jean's sleeping form. Damn, he was so cute. Especially when he fell and when he insisted that he would sleep on the floor... Crap! Shaking my head I started to make breakfast, which was hard since there was no microwave or fridge.

"Ohayo." I looked up to see a fully clothed Jean stifling a yawn as he sat down at the small table. Luckily I just finished breakfast and set down both of our meals and began to eat. There was an awkward silence as we both ate. When we both finally finished he gave me a grateful smile that left me breathless. He then left into his room returning with a bundle of belts and a set of clothing handing it to me. This meant that I was going to be taught how to use the 3-D Maneuvering Gear, and kill titans. Killing titans means certain death, unless I'm Levi or Mikasa. Great, just great. I will die, but will dying here mean I can't go back home? Am I gone for good? I thought about this as I put on the trainee uniform and epic failed strapping on all the belts. How the hell do you put this on? I walked out of the bathroom embarrassed I needed help. I walked up to a curious Jean and pointed to the belts then to myself shrugging. Jean understood and instantly turned pink, and so did I. After a few seconds of staring at the belts, Jean finally made the first move and held them up. It took a few minutes' worth of trying not to swear or turn anymore red as I was as he strapped me up carefully. His steady fingers traced my shoulder then onto my stomach. Resisting the urge to kiss him, scream, or do both I froze and stood as still as a statue. I can't believe I'm acting like this around an anime character. A hot anime character. After about five minutes of torture I was set and ready. I didn't look Jean in the eye as I gave him a short thanks and allowed him to take me to wherever.

Turned out we walked 10 minutes to the training grounds where Levi was waiting for us. For the next 6 hours I was brutally trained to the point I thought I would die, but I didn't dare show weakness in front of Levi. I made that mistake in the real world, I will never make the same one again. After the training, I was sent to the conference room I was in yesterday and had to speak and write for Hanji and Armin. After 3 hours of continuous talking and writing I would arrive to Jean's house and pass out exhausted. I would then wake up wrapped up in sheets in bed with him nowhere to be found. This became my routine for the past few weeks. Eventually over time I saw Jean less and less and didn't wake up in bed anymore. I began to perfect my Japanese and I became stronger in my training. Every now and then I saw Jean in the street or talking to someone, but I never got the chance to greet him. It was weird it was almost as if he completely forgot about me. What was going on? I think about him all the time, was I that forgettable?


	4. Fate?

The blurred forms of trees passed by as I gained speed. The woods were silent, with the exception of my 3D maneuvering gear buzzing with use. This was it, my final obstacle before becoming a full-fledged member of the survey corps. It has been 5 months since I first came here, seems like life-time ago. This is my life now, I have a purpose. Destroy the titans. A 20 meter tall piece of wood was approaching, show time. With ease I flung myself at the board and detached my 3D gear. This is what I loved the most, the feeling of flying. After a good 3 seconds, I pulled out my blades spinning completely and cutting the piece of the board that should have been a titan's neck. One down, nineteen more to go. I continued to race by the huge trees and cut down titan models of all different sizes and shapes. I took deep breaths calming my nerves, I can't mess up with Erwin and Levi watching. The last model was 50 meters tall and its neck was hidden by branches. Without faltering, or slowing down, I flew upwards over the branches. Above the trees was a bright and blue sky, so peaceful in a world of chaos. I flipped several times falling to the shaded world below, this is it. I did a final back flip and had both my blades ready. I dove forward cutting everything in my wake just as Levi taught me, I made sure to cut deep enough to "kill" the titan. After taking a quick glance at the damage I swooped down landing in front of the emotionless Levi and Erwin. What are they robots? I stood up and saluted both of them waiting for a response, my nerves increasing. Did I pass? Did I fail, both myself and Levi? Was all those sleepless nights learning Japanese for nothing? After what felt like an eternity Erwin responded.

"Congratulations, you are officially a member of the survey corps. You're skills are magnificent so you will be a captain alongside Levi. Don't let me down." Erwin gave me a small smile and passed me the official uniform. I nearly hugged him, but kept my composure when I took the uniform from his hands and ran my thumb across the dual wings. I did it, this was probably most accomplished I have ever felt in my entire life (not if you count the onetime I captured the legendary pokemon, dialga). Erwin left leaving me and Levi alone. It was until then I screamed with joy and hugged Levi. I was so much taller than him I nearly carried him.

"Let go of me you idiot." Levi pushed me off, but I could care less, I did it. I began laughing like a maniac earning a small smile from Levi, this is one of the rare smiles he gave me whenever I perfected something, or got caught doing something extremely embarrassing (not even going to think about that disaster). Of course they only lasted a second before he became emotionless again and started to yell at me. "Let's get this straight just because you are my partner doesn't mean I will treat you as one. I will also never let my guard down or hesitate killing you. Understand?" I snapped out of my heaven and became serious answering him with a curt nod, but even that couldn't kill the bubbling excitement inside.

JEAN POV*

"Soldiers!" a loud bellowing voice sliced through the commotion interrupting my fist colliding with Eren's face. How does that suicidal bastard gets so lucky?! I loosened my grip of him and saluted the man waiting at the door of the barracks, Erwin. After a few seconds of anticipation the man finally spoke. "All of you are reported to meet at HQ immediately. Further instruction will be given there." This was an order given to everyone, but he stared right at me until he turned around and left. That was weird. I shook it off and faced the people in the barrack, they were the elites, or what was left off them. I moved here to face more serious training to one day become a leader, but progress is incredibly slow and often means having to kiss ass to move up. I often wondered about the girl I left at the house, was she still training to be a soldier? Did she die? I was lost in my thoughts until Connie slapped the back of my head, snapping me back into reality, away from those green hypnotizing eyes. I slowly pulled myself together, following the long stream off other soldiers heading to HQ. What is all this about?

Almost an hour later all the soldiers reached HQ piling into a large open room with a stage in the front. Soldiers whispered amongst themselves as lost as I was. What is going on? Finally the tension was interrupted by the one and only Captain Levi walking onto the stage. He was followed by Erwin and other officials so high in rank that I've never seen them before. Their presence shut everyone up with shock and left all of us wondering what was going on, but that wasn't what left me gasping for air. It was the lean, tan girl following Levi with her long ponytail swinging behind her. It was Cristine. What is going on?! Why is she here?!

"Attention!" Everyone stood straight and saluted. It was finally time to get answers. "We have called you here to inform you off a change in the ranks." Erwin's voice stated firm and strong. "We have a new captain that will be alongside Levi handling the elite and experienced soldiers." He took a few steps aside and the captivatingly beautiful girl took his place in the center stage, but she looked different from when I last saw her. She seemed stronger, no more bandages across her face now fitted with a stern emotionless stare similar to Levi's. If I hadn't seen her smile so many times before I would have thought her to be heartless, cold. It was an even bigger surprise when she began to speak our language fluently as if she spoken it her entire life, with only a slight accent. "I am Cristine Davidson, but you will address me as Captain Davidson. I look forward to working with you to ensure the survival of the human race. I will also see that those with courage be guided to set the path to the future clear of titans." The next thing she did nearly gave me and every man in the room a heart attack, she gave the most dazzling smile I have ever seen. The room was silent for a few seconds before it burst into every man pledging their lives to her. Some were even crying, but I stood there with shock looking into her green eyes that stared into mine. I am so screwed.


End file.
